


Til Tuesday

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-18
Updated: 2006-03-17
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Trip and T'Pol go to the movies. (12/23/2002-03/05/2004)





	1. A Noble Cause

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

The lights came up and Trip turned to T'Pol. "Well?" asked Commander Tucker. "How'd you like it?"

T'Pol didn't answer right away. She was contemplating the movie they had just seen. Although it was highly illogical, it was nevertheless entertaining. She told him as much. 

"It held my interest. Though I do not understand why they separated to begin with."

"Because he had to leave and she had to let him go," Trip said.

"Why?"

"Because of true love."

At this, T'Pol cocked her head.

"C'mon, I'll walk ya back to your quarters and try and explain the greatest mystery of all," Trip replied with a smile. He stood from his chair and stretched.

"Why did Buttercup agree to marry a man she did not love?" T'Pol asked. She did not understand this part of the movie. Humans did irrational things because of their unbridled emotions.

"She thought Wesley was dead," Trip answered. 

"But it was clear that she still loved him."

"Yeah, but she thought he was dead. How're you gonna marry someone who's dead?"

"He specifically told her never to give up on him, did he not?" T'Pol waited.

"Well...yeah," Trip sighed. 

"She did not listen to him."

"She thought he was dead, T'Pol!"

"But he wasn't."

"Well I guess she learned her lesson, then," Trip said a little too quickly. "So to speak," he added.

T'Pol looked at Trip for a moment and then continued her line of questioning. "Why were the others so willing to help Wesley? They didn't know him. Or her, for that matter," T'Pol replied.

Trip turned his head and stared at her. "You're jus' full of questions, aren't you?" He chuckled to himself. "They helped because there's no nobler cause in the universe than True Love."

T'Pol did not respond to this. They walked in silence the remainder of the way to her quarters. 

"Well, thanks for comin' to movie night," Trip said casually when they reached her door.

"Commander," said T'Pol. "I have one more question."

His eyebrows shot up expectantly and he waited. Trip watched as she gathered herself.

"Wesley and Buttercup did not even speak to each other in the beginning of the film. How did they know they were in love?"

Trip wasn't sure how to answer that. It wasn't what he was expecting. Then again, he wasn't always sure what to expect from T'Pol. He absently scratched at the back of his head.

"Well, sometimes you just know," he finally said with a shrug. "Sometimes words aren't necessary."

A puzzled look clouded her features as T'Pol keyed her door open. She stepped into her quarters. Trip stood at the door, leaning against the frame. She turned and looked at him. He wore a crooked smile, his arms folded across his chest. They studied each other for a moment.

Inclining her chin, T'Pol quietly asked, "How?" She put a hand on the doorframe.

Trip leaned forward into her doorway. "Different ways. Sometimes you know by lookin' into the other's eyes. Eyes are the windows to the soul, y'know. Sometimes that's all it takes to see the attraction an' passion an' confusion an' embarrassment an' everything else," he said softly.

Their gazes locked. 

"Sometimes just bein' near that person is all it takes to know you want nothin' more than to spend every spare minute with them," Trip said. He took a step into her quarters. She did not move.

"Sometimes an accidental touch, skin to skin, is all it takes," Trip continued. He braced a hand against the doorframe next to her hand, a finger sneaking out to stroke her knuckles. "You can feel some kinda...electricity sparkin' with that touch. Sends a chill down your spine, makes you wanna touch that person even more."

T'Pol swallowed. She was paying very close attention to the Commander's words. His eyes were shining in her dark quarters. She couldn't look away.

"Sometimes an embrace will do the trick. When your body fits together with hers. Like a perfect match," Trip said lowly. His voice was just above a whisper. He took another step closer. "But a kiss lets two people know for sure. A lot can be said with just a kiss."

They stood toe to toe, gazing at each other. Trip reached up a hand, fingertips gently grazing her jaw. He leaned forward. T'Pol closed her eyes.

Conversation from the corridor drifted into her quarters from the still open door. It seemed to snap them from their trance. Trip dropped his hand, stepped back and looked down at his boots. He cleared his throat nervously and glanced back up at her.

"Um, I should go," he muttered. "Got an early shift tomorrow."

T'Pol nodded and walked slowly to her desk, keeping her back to him. "I'll see you at breakfast, Commander."

"As you wish," he said quietly and was out the door before T'Pol could turn around.


	2. I'll Be Right Here

Trip Tucker had managed to make it through the film to the last scene before he lost it. For as many times as he's seen E.T., he'd never been able to not cry at the end. Hell, it was only in recent years he'd made it through E.T.'s "death" without bursting into tears. It never ceased to amaze him how something from childhood could carry such weight as an adult as well. Trip had always gotten choked up at the end of this movie. Every damn time. Stupid movie. With a small lump in his throat, he chuckled to himself. 

With a quick peek to his left Trip saw that the Vulcan sitting next to him was absorbed. Her head was cocked slightly, her brow furrowed. He allowed a tiny smile to grace his lips before turning his attention back to Elliott saying goodbye to the little alien. Trip tried to swallow the lump in his throat but soon gave up. He felt the tears already sliding down his cheeks. < _I hate this movie_ > he thought.

To his surprise, he felt a small, warm hand grasp his. Trip stopped breathing for just a second as he felt the hand give his a gentle squeeze and let go. He didn't dare look at T'Pol. Instead he wiped at the tears on his face before the lights came up. He knew his reputation for crying at movies, but Trip didn't want to display it for everyone. He still had some pride left.

As the end credits rolled and the lights gradually brightened, Trip turned and looked at T'Pol expectantly. He noticed no emotional effect on her. Though he wasn't really expecting it, for some reason he still felt disappointed.

He cleared his throat. "Your third movie," Trip said. "What'd you think?"

T'Pol remained seated and looking straight ahead. "I'm not certain what to think," she admitted. Her voice sounded just a little raspy.

Trip smiled as he watched everyone file out of the room. "No questions this time?" He hoped it didn't sound condescending. 

She turned her head and looked at him. "The emotional attachment of the characters was illogical."

He laughed at this. Leave it to a Vulcan. "It's not so illogical. E.T. gets left behind. Abandoned. But he finds a 'family' on this strange world. You know, people take care of him." Trip paused. At her silence, he continued, "When you were a kid, didn't your parents ever leave you with friends or relatives while they went on vacation? Didn't you ever feel like they were never comin' back?"

T'Pol looked at him blankly. "Leave me with friends or relatives?"

"Right," Trip said nodding. "Forgot who I was talkin' to for a minute. Well then, what about the Vulcan High Command?"

Her eyes narrowed and her expression changed slightly. "What about it?" she asked coolly.

"Don't you ever..feel abandoned by them? Servin' onboard Enterprise?"

After a few moments, T'Pol responded quietly, "It was my choice to stay aboard, Commander. I view it more as an escape."

At the use of his title, Trip backed off. He sat stunned for a minute. Deciding to bring the conversation back on track, Trip tried a different tactic. He asked, "Have you ever had to say goodbye to someone you knew you'd never see again?"

"No," she said quickly. T'Pol turned her head and looked straight ahead again. There were no more crewmembers to watch. 

Trip cocked his head, curious. He touched her shoulder and she turned to face him. "I don't believe you, T'Pol," he said softly. "Why'd you grab my hand at the end?"

She didn't answer right away. Her eyes, however, never left his. After a few moments she replied, "To make sure.."

Trip raised his eyebrows at her, silently encouraging her to finish her sentence. When she didn't, he finished it for her. "To make sure I'm still here?"

T'Pol cast her gaze down and nodded slightly. Trip smiled. 

"I'm not goin' anywhere."


	3. Bad Moon Rising

Commander Tucker leaned forward in his chair, chin in his palm. T'Pol noticed his eyes were wide with interest. This week they were watching some film about lycanthropy. The Vulcan had to admit that Humans had much creativity and were often able to channel it into some interesting mediums. She'd sat still through the movie while her neighbor jumped and laughed periodically, mumbling things like, "I love that part!" or "Damn, forgot about that." T'Pol found watching the engineer's reactions to be more fascinating than the screen in front of her. 

Trip turned to her and smiled. "This part's great, T'Pol. If it doesn't freak you out then I dunno what will." He even pointed to the screen to make sure she was watching, and turned back to it himself.

T'Pol's gaze settled on the movie before her. A man was in what appeared to be a subway station. He was alone. she thought. The man wound his way through narrow tunnels while something followed him. T'Pol raised an eyebrow. The man started running as he caught a glimpse of something. 

The commander turned to her again to gauge her reaction. He was grinning widely. Trip nudged her with his shoulder, leaning in close. "How 'bout that, huh?" he whispered into her ear.

The Vulcan turned to him. "It is illogical that this man would be chased alone in such a public facility."

Trip sighed. "You have to suspend your disbelief, T'Pol. Makes the film better. Trust me."

"Why?"

"Because," he said, "it's fun."

Lifting a brow, she reluctantly agreed. "Very well," T'Pol said. After a pause she continued, "I will attempt to suspend my disbelief with one request."

"What's that?" Trip asked. He'd returned his attention to the film.

"There is no need for you to disrupt your enjoyment by looking to me for approval. I will let you know what I think of it at the end of the film."

Trip turned back towards her and smiled. "Fair enough," he said with a wink.

She was able to refrain from commenting for the rest of the movie. As had Commander Tucker. T'Pol presumed they'd pick up their discussion where they left off earlier. She waited patiently for the lights to come up.

Commander Tucker did not disappoint. As everyone filed out he turned in his seat and looked at her expectantly. "Well?"

"What was the point?" she asked.

"The point?" Trip asked incredulously. "To build suspense! To scare you!"

"Vulcans don't get scared," stated T'Pol matter-of-factly. 

Trip raised his eyebrows at her. "Not even a little? I'm not buyin' that. Everybody's scared of _something_."

"I'm not afraid of monsters, much less a mythical creature like a werewolf." She stood up and stretched.

"Doesn't have to be a monster," Trip said, also standing. "Or even a werewolf."

"I'm not afraid of subways either."

Trip laughed at this. "It wasn't the subway that was scary. It was the emptiness of it. The guy saw there was no one around to help him. He knew he was gonna get ripped to shreds. Hell, that's enough to scare the crap outta me."

T'Pol thought about this for a moment then said, "I'm not afraid to die."

"Not even a violent death like that?"

"No one can predict their own death, therefore it is illogical to be afraid of it."

"What about dyin' all alone? I think that scares just about anybody."

She was silent. He had a point. She realized that she did not want to be alone for the rest of her life. If there was one thing she'd learned from these Humans, it was that companionship was a valuable asset.

A gentle hand on her shoulder snapped her out of that thought. T'Pol looked up into a pair of bright blue eyes. Trip was smiling at her.

"You won't die alone, T'Pol," he said quietly. "Not if I can help it."

They stood gazing at one another a moment before T'Pol spoke. "What makes you so certain of that, Mr. Tucker?"

Trip considered that for a moment then grinned broadly. "The lack of subway corridors on Enterprise." 

T'Pol's face softened slightly. "Your confidence is inspiring, Commander." 

"Don't forget the low werewolf population either." Trip was trying not to laugh.

"Good night, Commander Tucker." T'Pol walked towards the door with the faintest hint of amusement on her face. 

Trip called after her. "You're sure you'll be ok walkin' back to your quarters? Alone in the corridors?"

T'Pol turned to face him. "I think I'll manage. Good night."


	4. The Great Escape

The lights came up and Trip was nearly bursting. "You liked this one, didn't you?" Trip asked excitedly. "I know you did."

T'Pol raised an eyebrow at him. "What makes you think that?"

A huge grin spread across the chief engineer's face. "I can see the glint in your eye."

"Nonsense," she replied and stood up. Trip followed suit. "Although it was better than last week's choice." 

"You're gonna knock An American Werewolf in London again? That's a great movie!" 

"If you say so," T'Pol replied.

"You're sayin' that you didn't like this one either?" Trip was incredulous. 

"I did not say that." T'Pol started walking towards the door. 

"C'mon, T'Pol. You might be able to fool everyone else on board, but not me."

"I'm not trying to cast illusion on anyone, Commander."

"Just admit it then," he replied, following her out into the corridor. "You think Andy was justified in escapin'. He used his brain. He was smart. He had patience." Trip saved the best for last. "Like a Vulcan."

As they approached the lift, T'Pol stopped suddenly, causing Trip to nearly walk into her. "Vulcans would not sentence an innocent man to life in prison."

"That's irrelevant." Trip stepped aside to let a crewman pass.

"Vulcans would not allow their penal system to be corrupt."

"Again, irrelevant. Andy used his knowledge and expertise to use the system to his advantage. Very cunning, don'tcha think?"

T'Pol was quiet. Trip leaned against the bulkhead, arms crossed over his chest. He waited patiently for her to think things through.

After a few moments, T'Pol looked at him and said, "He was very intelligent."

Trip chuckled. He leaned in closer and said lowly, "You just can't admit that the Human spirit is something to be reckoned with, can you?"

"On the contrary, Commander," replied T'Pol, her tone matching his. "I know all too well." Her eyes raked up his body.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Trip said, his gaze locking onto hers. 

The lift doors opened and both officers turned to face them at the same time. Several crewmen exited, casting curious looks at their superior officers. Trip and T'Pol stepped into the lift.

As the doors slid closed, T'Pol asked, "The character Red seemed to like Andy very much."

Trip looked at her and said, "Yeah...they were friends."

"He was much older than Andy. Did that not strike you as odd?"

He considered that. "No, not at all. Sometimes age doesn't matter. They got to know each other an' subsequently liked each other for a buncha reasons. I guess you could say it was a mutual attraction."

"Mutual attraction?" 

"Well, yeah," Trip sighed. "I mean, here's how I see it: Red and Andy had nothin' in common other than they were in prison together, right? Red was an older man, uneducated, already in there for twenty years and is one of the top dogs. Then along comes this new guy, Andy. He's smart, he's confident, an' he's quiet. Two people who, under different circumstances, might not have a thing to do with one another come together to be friends. And all it took was an unlikely request for a rock hammer to start a long-lasting bond between them." 

The lift stopped and they exited quietly. T'Pol still said nothing so Trip prompted her.

"What're you thinkin' about?" he asked softly.

She looked up at him. "Considering your explanation, I was reminded in many ways of our own...friendship."

Trip thought about that and smiled. "Yeah. Take some of Andy an' some of Red, add a starship and we have a relationship that resembles ours, huh?"

"Something like that," she nodded.

"I like the way you think." Trip turned to leave and stopped. "T'Pol?" 

T'Pol keyed her door as she turned towards him. "Yes, Commander?" 

"Have I mentioned that I'm really happy you decided to join me every week for movie night?" 

"No, you did not." T'Pol replied. "But I already knew that." 

Trip looked at her. "Yeah? How'd you know?" 

"I could see the glint in your eye." She paused for effect. "Good night, Commander." 

Trip's mouth suddenly went dry and he looked away, embarrassed. "Uh," he coughed. "G'night."


	5. The Candy Man

"I think you'll like this one, T'Pol," said Trip Tucker. He ushered her into an empty seat in the makeshift movie theater and sat next to her. "You might even be able to relate to it." He looked at her and winked. A grin spread across his face.

Sub-Commander T'Pol raised a doubtful eyebrow at her companion. It only made his smile broaden. "I will wait and reserve my judgment until after the film concludes," she replied in her typically stoic fashion.

Trip nodded and said, "I wouldn't dream of havin' it any other way." His eyes held hers for perhaps a few seconds longer than necessary.

"By the way, Commander," T'Pol said as he turned towards the screen. "I want to thank you for inviting me to attend these films with you."

Trip turned back towards her. "You're welcome," he replied with a smile. "I had a feelin' you wouldn't come here on your own." 

"This is true." She nodded to him. "While I have not enjoyed them all, this 'movie night' makes for..." She stopped for a moment. "...a pleasant diversion." 

Trip thought he saw the hint of a smile playing on her lips. "Yes they do, T'Pol. Yes they do." Trip smiled broadly on the inside. 

The lights dimmed and the crew gathered in the room fell silent. The silence, however, would not remain. As the movie progressed, T'Pol was taken aback slightly as the people around her began to sing along with the man on the screen. He was singing about a candy man. The Vulcan shifted in her seat, casting sly, curious glances about her. She looked at Trip. He was watching her survey the crowd, not even bothering to hide his amusement. He threw a casual arm across the back of her chair. Trip leaned in close and sang the next line to the song softly in her ear, then turned his attention back to the movie.

T'Pol blinked several times. Not wanting to dwell on the Commander's actions, she instead cast another glance around the room. She did not understand why all these people were singing, but it obviously pleased them. She focused on the boy on screen.

Halfway through the movie, T'Pol determined that she rather liked the character of Wonka. He was intelligent, charismatic and had quite a biting sense of humor. It was clear to the Vulcan that he did not want to give a tour of his establishment to a group of undisciplined children and their equally undisciplined guardians. But he had a duty to perform and he was doing an admirable job.

As she sat contemplating this, T'Pol heard a strangled "Gah!" from her companion next to her. She cast a glance at him. Commander Tucker's head was bowed, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. His eyes were shut tight.

"Commander?" whispered T'Pol. "Are you alright?"

He looked up at her, a bit sheepishly. Nodding he replied, "Yeah. I just hate those damn Oompa Loompas." Trip looked anywhere but the screen as people around them began to sing along with the little orange people.

"Why?" asked T'Pol.

"Why?" Trip repeated. "Look at 'em! That color orange and that color green don't occur together in nature, T'Pol. They've always scared me." Trip shook his head. "Freakin' Oompa Loompas," he muttered.

"They're not real, Commander."

"I know that," he said with a sigh. Leaning closer to her, Trip said, "I guess that's why they call it an 'irrational fear', isn't it?"

"Indeed," replied T'Pol with a lift of her brow.

Nearing the end of the film, T'Pol had gotten quite used to all the singing. She did not expect these Humans to sing to every song, but they had. Commander Tucker did not, to which T'Pol was grateful. His voice was horribly out of tune, even to her Vulcan ears. She did note, however, that his arm remained across her chair throughout the film. His hand would occasionally brush her upper arm or shoulder. To her dismay, T'Pol found that she enjoyed the contact. If it were any other, she would not have remained in the room, much less in the chair.

The end credits began to roll. The crowd broke into a hearty round of applause, startling T'Pol. She felt a firm but gentle grip on her shoulder. She turned to look at Commander Tucker. He was studying her closely. As was usual with these weekly movie sessions, they would discuss T'Pol's thoughts on the films. He was waiting for her analysis.

She processed his words from earlier, about her being able to relate to this film. T'Pol thought about what she'd just seen as the crew filed out of the 'theater.' T'Pol turned in her seat to face the Commander. His eyebrows rose expectantly.

"Mr. Wonka was not at all fond of his tour group. Yet he displayed a great deal of patience in dealing with them. One could draw a parallel between him and myself, being surrounded by a ship full of Humans," she stated. "However, I do not think this is what you meant when you said I could relate to it."

A slow smile spread across his face as he shook his head. "You're right. That's not what I meant."

"I'm assuming you're talking more about Charlie's dismissal from the Chocolate Factory. It may have seemed harsh but it was just a test by Wonka to test Charlie's character." 

"Yes," Trip replied. "Go on." 

"Charlie feels that he should return the candy. A 'gobstopper', correct?" 

"Yup." 

"Charlie isn't happy about doing it but he knows the difference between what is right and what is wrong. And keeping the 'gobstopper' would obviously be wrong." 

"Right." 

"He is the only one of the five children to simply abide by the rules. His integrity to not give in to the monies he would have received by Wonka's 'nemesis' is exactly what Wonka was looking for in an heir. And by doing so, Charlie gets the best reward of all." 

"Damn right." Trip smiled. 

"Honesty and trustworthiness are always the best route." 

"Absolutely, T'Pol." 

After a pause, T'Pol asked, "Commander?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you really believe that I am like Mr. Wonka?"

Trip looked at her, surprised. "In what way, T'Pol?"

"That I am not fond of those around me?" she said quietly.

"I think maybe at first," he replied softly. When she looked at him, he continued. "I think you're much more like the Wonka after he found his heir...relieved that we're not as bad as you thought. Maybe even more relaxed." Trip paused and looked away. "Maybe even happy."

T'Pol said nothing. Her gaze was fixed on her hands in her lap. He knew her far better than she'd been willing to admit to this point. It was unsettling yet strangely comforting. Finally after long minutes, she spoke. "Perhaps I've learned to deal better with Humans and embrace our differences. This has allowed me to become more at peace with my service aboard Enterprise."

Trip nodded and smiled. "Glad to hear it."

"But I still find you to be the most unpredictably impulsive Human I've met to date," she added. "You are very much like Charlie."

She'd said it in such a matter-of-fact way that Trip could think of no reply. He simply grinned. He felt himself lean towards her. Before he could think about what he was doing, he pressed his lips gently but firmly against her forehead. He pulled back and looked away. They sat in silence for several moments.

"Well," Trip said with a sigh. "I suppose it's past my bedtime." He stood up, stretched and looked down at T'Pol. He held out a hand. "Comin'?"

T'Pol looked up at him and nodded. She grasped his hand, stood up and together they made their exit.


	6. Worlds Collide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The movie, in case you haven't guessed, is 'The Breakfast Club.'

  
Author's notes: Note: The movie, in case you haven't guessed, is 'The Breakfast Club.'  


* * *

"So what'd you think?" asked Trip, turning eagerly in his seat.

"It is unlikely such radically different children would bond to the degree that they did in a single day," replied T'Pol.

Trip sighed. "I think you missed the point, T'Pol."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "How so, Commander?"

"The point is to prove how alike they really were. Take away the labels and they aren't that different after all. They've all got a little bit of each other inside them."

T'Pol said nothing, seemingly staring blankly at a point over Trip's shoulder. He knew she was doing anything but that. She was processing, replaying the film back in her mind to gain a different perspective.

"It's one of the best coming-of-age movies ever," Trip added with a nod. 

"It was rather poignant," admitted the Vulcan. "However, I still maintain that it is unlikely these five students would become that aware of their similarities in a span of eight hours."

Trip sighed again and rolled his eyes. "Haven't I told you about suspendin' your disbelief?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Don't Vulcans come of age? Don't you become aware of who you are at some point in your adolescence?"

"Of course," said T'Pol. She looked at him. "But we do not make movies about it."

He laughed at this. Trip stood up and stretched. "Humans make movies about everything." He looked down at her. "And by 'everything' I mean *everything*. C'mon, let's get some tea," Trip said with a grin. 

"Everything?" she echoed. T'Pol rose from her seat and strode out of the room ahead of him. 

"You name it, there's a movie about it," he said casually as they made their way to her quarters. 

She thought about this for a few moments. "Humans seem particularly fascinated with love and desire. There seems to be some undercurrent of romance in almost every movie you've shown me," T'Pol stated. 

"There are different degrees of love and romance. There's brotherly love, family love and the close bonds of friendship. Then you've got the one-sided infatuation, the unrequited kind of love between the two protagonists, the love triangle. And some are just flat out sex romps."

"Sex romps?" She stopped at her door and keyed in the code. 

"Well, pornography is probably the better term," Trip said. He wasn't entirely comfortable with where this conversation was headed. He didn't really want to be talking about this with T'Pol. It was bad enough talking about sex with Phlox. He followed her into her quarters.

"Why would anyone want to watch people engaging in sexual activity?" T'Pol asked, genuinely curious.

"Go ask the doc," he muttered. At her eyebrow, Trip continued with a shrug, "I dunno...people need a boost sometimes. Warm up the engines and prime the pumps, so to speak...'specially when they're flyin' solo."

Trip sat on the bench by her meditation table and looked at her with a raised eyebrow of his own. She was thinking again, he could visualize the wheels turning. "There are probably some files in the database if you wanna do some in-depth research, T'Pol." He couldn't help the smile that was spreading across his face.

Her gaze focused on his immediately, snapping her out of whatever thoughts she was having. She blinked several times and said, "Would you like a cup of tea?"

He choked back a chuckle and nodded. "That'd be nice, thanks. So aside from bondin' too quickly, what'd you think of the movie we saw tonight?" Trip wanted to get this conversation back on track. Apparently she did too.

"I believe you've already summed it up, Commander," said T'Pol as she filled the teapot. "People are not always what they seem at first. Those teenagers were quick to judge each other, and each one of them ended up all getting hurt to some degree in the process."

"But they all found a way to communicate," he replied, sitting back. Trip watched her make the tea. Her movements were graceful and precise. "Once they sat down and talked, they found out that maybe they weren't so different after all. They discovered that maybe they could be friends, despite their differin' social circles. And maybe they could learn a little from each other."

T'Pol sat next to Trip, handing him a steaming mug. She had a pensive look on her face. "I find it even more unlikely that those two couples would fall in love at the end."

"Nah, I don't think they actually fell in love," he said quietly. "They were more curious about the 'what if' aspect of it."

"The what if?"

"Yeah, in this case, what if the good girl falls for the bad boy; what if the popular guy falls for the unpopular girl. When two worlds collide, can they survive?" 

"Opposites do attract..." T'Pol took a sip of tea.

"I always wanted to know if their relationships worked out," Trip said thoughtfully. "Wonder if their curiosity was worth it."

"Curiosity can be a dangerous thing," replied T'Pol. Her gaze locked with his.

"It can also be a heck of a lot of fun," he said lowly. Trip had a feeling they weren't necessarily discussing the movie anymore, if they ever really were.

"It could have ended with very serious consequences."

"They could ended up fallin' in love. They coulda ended up married."

Again T'Pol raised an eyebrow at him, her eyes firmly trained on his. Trip sat for a moment then reached out a hand, his thumb gently tracing along the arch of her brow. His fingertips grazed her cheek, his tea forgotten.

"You never know til you try," Trip whispered. His gaze flicked from her eyes to her mouth as he leaned forward. 

"You're just curious, then?" T'Pol asked softly. 

He lifted his eyes back to hers. Trip saw something there he'd never seen in them before: uncertainty. His fingers gently stroked her cheek as he leaned in closer. 

"Not _just_ curious, T'Pol," he said. He closed his eyes, his lips not quite brushing hers. "I am curious, but there's a lot more to it than that."

T'Pol lifted her own hand up and covered Trip's. "Like what, Commander?"

Trip pulled back just enough to look her in the eye. "There's so much I don't know about you, T'Pol. I wouldn't even know where to start."

"What do you wish to know?" she asked, her fingers exploring his hand.

"Everything," he whispered. "I wanna know everything."

T'Pol closed her eyes for a moment. "Perhaps we should start at the beginning..."

Trip smiled. "I'd like that very much." He sat and just looked at her for a few moments. "I hate to say this, but maybe we can start at the beginning another time," Trip said gently. His thumb stroked her cheek. "I'm sure I could stay up all night talkin' with you, but I've got some reports to finish for the Cap'n that are due in the mornin'." 

T'Pol nodded and reached up to return the caress on the Commander's cheek. Trip smiled at her and stood up to leave. He didn't know what to say.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," he said finally as he made his way to the door.

"As you wish, Commander," is the last thing Trip Tucker heard before the doors to the Vuclan's quarters hissed shut behind him.


	7. Need To Know

For the first time since T'Pol had been attending Movie Night with Commander Tucker, he seemed ill at ease. She had surmised it was this evening's choice that did it. She noted with reluctant dismay that he was less than enthusiastic and had even tried to excuse himself from going. When T'Pol asked why, she received an answer that puzzled her.

He shook his head. "It's a chick flick, T'Pol," Trip sighed. He was finishing up a diagnostic on his engines. The engineer swiveled in his chair and cast a pleading glance at the Vulcan.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"It's the kind of movie a guy's girlfriend forces him to watch, usually under duress." He was close to whining.

"What kind of movie is that, Commander?"

"Aw T'Pol, ya know, a sappy romance," replied Trip with another dramatic sigh. He punctuated it by running a hand through his hair.

T'Pol crossed her arms over her chest suspiciously. "I was under the impression you enjoyed romantic fare."

Trip glared at her. "I do. Usually. In a classic sense."

"So you will not accompany me this evening?"

"If I get this done in time, I'll think about it."

T'Pol nodded once and turned to leave. "I'm sure I can find someone else willing to watch this 'chick flick' with me," she said over her shoulder and walked away.

Trip's head snapped up as what she said sank in. "I'll be by at 1945!" he called after her.

* * *

"I still do not understand what your reluctance was," T'Pol said as the lights came up several hours later. "This movie was not nearly as bad as I was expecting. Nor as bad as you had made it out to be."

Trip didn't answer right away. He sat and stared contemplatively out the window. 

"Commander?"

"I guess I haven't seen it in a while," he muttered. Trip looked at T'Pol and shrugged. "It wasn't _that_ sappy. I must have remembered it differently."

T'Pol cocked her head to the side and regarded him curiously. "Why are you reluctant to admit that you like this movie?"

"I'm not!" said Trip indignantly. At her arched brow he continued. "I just think it's kinda...sad."

"What is?"

"That they'd waste so much time lookin' for their true love when the whole time it's sittin' right under their noses," Trip said. He sighed. His hands fidgeted in his lap. 

T'Pol watched him closely. "Perhaps you claim to not like this movie because you can understand the circumstances the protagonists find themselves in." It wasn't a question.

Trip's head snapped up. "Maybe. Sometimes it's hard to see what's goin' on when you're all mixed up in it. They coulda been happy sooner if they'd just opened their eyes."

"I believe it's called 'denial.' They weren't ready to see it," replied T'Pol.

Trip nodded. "Until she kissed him. Then it all made sense." 

"I recall you telling me something similar to that," T'Pol replied quietly. "You told me that 'a lot can be said with just a kiss.' I believe Harry and Sally proved your words to be true."

"Crazy how that works, huh?" Trip said with a smile. He allowed himself to gaze at her for a moment. Trip figured he could easily get lost in those brown eyes. Shaking his head slightly, he took a deep breath and looked away. He needed to change the subject. "So do you believe Harry's theory about men and women?" 

"That men and women cannot be 'just friends'?" T'Pol asked. She paused for a moment to consider that. "I believe that statement to have merit, though I assume he's referring to heterosexuals."

Smiling, Trip nodded. "So you agree with him?"

"I think there is an underlying attraction that initially draws two people together. With members of the opposite sex, there is usually a sexual attraction involved."

"I've got lots of female friends and it's never gone beyond that," Trip pointed out.

"Do you know for certain that none of those women have desired you? Because nothing happened does not necessarily mean the attraction didn't exist. Perhaps one of those women did desire you but didn't act on it," said T'Pol. 

Trip considered that. "Well, what about you and the Cap'n?" he asked. "You two seem to get along just fine. You'd call him a friend, right?"

T'Pol wasn't quite able to prevent the grimace that surfaced to her face. She suddenly realized where he was going with this. 

Trip saw her expression and his eyes widened. "T'Pol?"

"The captain has indicated he is attracted to me," she replied. T'Pol looked at Trip. She watched as his face subtly changed from horror to anger to confusion.

"Do...do you return that attraction?" His voice was almost a whisper. His blue eyes were intent on hers.

T'Pol shook her head. "It would be inappropriate. I told him as much."

Trip nodded. He still looked confused. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Finally Trip rose to his feet. 

"Can I walk you back?" he asked timidly.

"Of course," T'Pol replied. She was mildly amused at his sudden uncertainty. She stood and took a step towards him, intentionally brushing her arm against his. The Commander smiled shyly at her as they walked slowly out of the mess hall.

They strode leisurely down the corridor in companionable silence. They reached T'Pol's quarters all to quickly. She keyed her lock and stepped inside. Trip hung back in the hallway, leaning against her doorframe. T'Pol turned to look at him. He smiled at her.

"G'night, T'Pol," Trip said softly. His smile broadened as her eyebrow lifted almost imperceptibly. 

"Goodnight, Commander."

With that, the door slid shut. Trip sighed and turned. He started down the corridor to his own quarters, thinking about the missteps Harry and Sally made. Trip stopped short. He turned around and marched back to T'Pol's quarters. Before he could change his mind he pressed the buzzer.

The door opened after several long seconds. The Vulcan stood inside, her head slightly cocked in curiosity. "Commander, was there something else?"

Trip stepped in quickly. Without saying a word he slipped a hand behind her head and pulled her to him. He pressed his lips to hers. He felt a jolt of something at the contact. Her lips were as soft and warm as he'd imagined. Trip had expected T'Pol to haul off and slug him. But she didn't. Trip's racing heart pumped even faster as he felt her return his kiss. He smiled against her mouth. She felt it too.

Reluctantly, Trip pulled back and looked at T'Pol. Her expression was impassive as always, but her eyes betrayed her. He shrugged sheepishly and said quietly, "I wanted to know for sure."

She blinked at him and nodded once. Trip smiled and stepped back out into the hallway. "I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Commander?" T'Pol ducked her head out of her quarters.

Trip was already walking back towards her. "Yeah?"

"I did not answer your earlier question adequately."

He waited, his head cocked to the side. "Okay."

T'Pol looked down for a moment. "The answer is no. I do not return the captain's attraction."

Trip released the breath he'd been holding as his face split into a huge grin. He nodded slowly, his smile growing wider as her eyes lifted to meet his. She nodded at him and disappeared back into her quarters. He turned and floated off down the corridor.


	8. No Worries

"How do you like it so far?" Trip had leaned in unnecessarily close, whispering in her ear. He already had an arm slung loosely over the back of T'Pol's chair. 

She raised an eyebrow but did not turn her head. "Aside from the crude animation?" 

T'Pol felt his warm breath blow against her ear as he let out a laugh. 

"It was cuttin' edge for its time," said Trip. "But yeah, aside from that."

"I was under the impression that animation was for children. Why have you chosen this film for a ship full of adults?" T'Pol asked. She slowly turned her head to look at him. His blue eyes shone warmly in the darkened room and a smile played at his lips.

"Ah, that's just a buncha horse pucky, T'Pol," Trip explained. "Animation and cartoons haven't been just for kids for a long time now, like two hundred years. Still one of the few forms of cinema that can entertain everyone at once. Especially this film."

T'Pol was silent and turned back to the movie. She could feel him continuing to watch her for several more seconds before he returned his attention back to the screen. Occasionally throughout the film, T'Pol would feel the commander's eyes upon her, trying to gauge her reaction to the events before them. Several times she just reached up and turned his head back to the screen for him. It was difficult to concentrate on the movie with him watching her. He was easily distracted, T'Pol mused.

When at last the credits rolled and the lights came up, Trip nearly bounced out of his seat. 

"I love that movie!" he exclaimed. "So poignant, don'tcha think?"

Raising an eyebrow, T'Pol replied, "In what way?"

"Well, every human kid thinks about runnin' away at some point in their lives," Trip said. "Even if it's just for a day."

"Why?" said T'Pol as they made their way out of the viewing hall and down the corridor.

Trip shrugged. "Lots of reasons, I guess. To get away from siblings, or parents, or like Simba, out of guilt for something they think they did. A kid's self-esteem can get pretty warped with people like Scar around."

"Did you ever run away, Commander?" T'Pol asked. She cast a sidelong glance at him. 

Trip looked at her and smiled wistfully. "Nah...never had the guts to leave. I thought about it a few times, though. I'm glad I never did."

"What were your reasons?"

"Just stupid kid stuff," Trip said quietly. "I had a tendency of makin' mountains out of molehills."

"Mountains out of molehills?"

"Yeah, like makin' problems and other things bigger than they actually are."

"I see," said T'Pol. She paused for a moment and turned her head towards him. "You said 'had' as in past tense?" she asked slyly.

Trip's head snapped around and he gaped at her. "Is that a joke? The Vulcan makes a not-so-subtle jab?"

If T'Pol were human, she may have smiled then. Instead she raised an eyebrow and cocked her head slightly. " 'The Vulcan' has made jabs at you in the past. Perhaps you're just growing more accustomed to identifying them." 

Trip smiled at her. "I guess I'm still not used to you teasin' me so openly." They stood in silence for a moment outside her quarters. 

"Regarding your reasons for leaving home, I'm sure as a child your reasons made sense," said T'Pol, getting their conversation back on track. 

He nodded, not quite sure what to make of his companion this evening. "Yeah, things were a lot easier back then. Runnin' away seemed like the best option." 

Trip waited as T'Pol keyed the lock on her door. It had somehow become part of the weekly routine for him to walk her to her quarters after the movie. Sometimes he'd even stick around for a cup of Vulcan herbal tea. He was getting quite used to it. And then there was the time not long ago when their evening ended with a kiss. Trip smiled to himself. He still couldn't believe she allowed him to get that close.

"Sometimes it still is," replied T'Pol quietly. 

Trip's mind caught up to what she was saying. "You almost sound like you know what you're talkin' about, T'Pol," he said softly. 

She slipped inside her room, looking at him over her shoulder. It was a silent invitation to enter. He took it and followed her in. T'Pol wandered to the window and stared out at the stars. He stepped behind her and watched her reflection in the glass. 

"Perhaps," was all she said. 

Trip gently placed his hands on her shoulders and bent his head close to hers. "Ya know, if you ever wanna talk about it, I'm here," he whispered. He hoped that one day she would open that door into herself a little more.

T'Pol gave him a barely perceptible nod. After a few moments of silence, she said, "Until then, Commander, 'hakuna matata.'"

Trip silently chuckled as he squeezed her shoulders a bit tighter. "Hakuna matata indeed."


	9. Can't Fight Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The movie is Young Frankenstein. And we're glad Trip decided to reinstate Movie Night because now this series doesn't have to cross too horribly into the AU realm of Enterprise. We've still taken some liberties, but nothing too far out. We hope.

  
Author's notes: The movie is Young Frankenstein. And we're glad Trip decided to reinstate Movie Night because now this series doesn't have to cross too horribly into the AU realm of Enterprise. We've still taken some liberties, but nothing too far out. We hope.  


* * *

"Really?" He turned to his companion.

"Really," she responded.

"Hmm," he scratched his head. "For some reason I thought you'd appreciate that one," said Commander Tucker as he made his way down the corridor with Sub-Commander T'Pol. Movie night had recently been reinstated and due to the circumstances Enterprise found herself in, Tucker had determined a comedy was in order to lighten the morale a bit.

"A parody of 'Frankenstein'?" queried the Vulcan. "I see no humor in persecution." She frowned.

Tucker sighed. "It's not the subject matter that was bein' poked fun at. It was the movie itself. It was also a tribute to all those old monster movies."

They approached her quarters and she keyed the lock. The doors swept open and she strode inside. The commander followed.

"How is making fun of a movie considered a tribute?" asked T'Pol.

"It's the way the director made 'em," Trip explained. "Mel Brooks made a whole career out of pokin' fun at other types of film. Maybe sometime I'll show 'Blazing Saddles' which makes fun of westerns or, better yet, 'Spaceballs' which kinda' makes fun of space movies." 

"I see," replied T'Pol. "And even though the director is 'poking fun' at the source material, you still consider it a tribute?"

"Sure! Because the writer made a story of it instead of just makin' an old tale funny," Trip tried to explain as he perched on the edge of her desk. "Frederick was destined to create that monster his grandfather tried to make years before. If you take out the comedy, it had a solid foundation as a real story. Sometimes you can't fight destiny."

"Frederick fulfilling his destiny," T'Pol repeated thoughtfully. She sat on her bed.

"Vulcans don't believe in destiny, do they?"

Her eyes flicked up to his. "Do all humans believe in it?"

Trip thought for a moment. "No, I suppose not." He pointed to himself. "But this human does. I guess I've always had some romantic notion that I'm here for a reason. Even as a kid, I'd run around and pretend I was savin' the world." He paused and looked down. "Kinda ironic that it could be quite literal now." His voice trailed off and he stared out the window.

T'Pol could sense his mood darkening. She felt no need to go down that road tonight. She needed to bring this conversation back to what he loved to discuss: the movie at hand. 

"I did not understand most of the humor," admitted T'Pol. It seemed to startle the commander out of his thoughts.

He waved a hand. "It was mostly juvenile stuff," he said quietly, his gaze drifting from the window to her.

"Why do adults find that brand of humor funny then?"

Trip tossed a shoulder up in a half shrug. "Dunno. I guess sometimes potty humor is needed. It can be funny if it's not done to death."

T'Pol raised an eyebrow. "Potty humor?"

"Yeah, a few dick jokes here, a couple boob jokes there," he replied. "Before you get any ideas to the contrary, just because grown, mature adults laugh at that stuff doesn't mean we'd ever stoop to use it in real life. It's all about entertainment."

"I would never think anything of the sort, Commander," said T'Pol. His mood seemed to be lifting. 

Trip looked at her and smiled. "Well good. And for the record, I'd never say you had nice knockers, even if you did."

He received another eyebrow. Trip laughed. "It's a boob joke. Like in the movie." 

At her blank expression, he forged on. "Your breasts are far too perfect for such a derogatory term."

A moment passed before Trip realized what he'd just said. "Oh...uh, I mean...not that I'd know...I mean, I _do_ know, from the neuropressure sessions and...uh, not that I was lookin' but I couldn't help it...ah hellâ€”"

Trip ran a nervous hand through his hair and sighed. "I'm sorry," he said simply. "I'm not tryin' to offend you, I swear." His face began to turn a deep crimson.

T'Pol cocked her head and gazed at him. "I'm a Vulcan. I do not get offended easily."

Trip nodded. "Right." He was unable to meet her eyes. "Exactly."

"You were complimenting me, were you not?"

This time Trip did look at her. "Well...yeah. But I didn't mean to make it sound so crass and...sexual." Some color began to drain from his cheeks.

"I was not offended." T'Pol sat on her bed, her gaze never wavering.

"I'm glad, T'Pol, but I'm still kinda embarrassed about sayin' it to begin with." Would he have admitted that three months ago? Somehow Trip didn't think so. 

"Why?"

What was with her tonight?

"Comments like that are reserved for good friends," Trip explained. "Or lovers," he added quietly.

T'Pol rose from her seat on her bed and crossed the room to his side. "Are we not friends?"

"Well, yeah..."

"And did you not kiss me once?"

Trip's face flushed again at the memory of this. "That was...forever ago, T'Pol. Things are different now." He stared at his hands clenched in his lap.

"Yes, they are different," replied T'Pol quietly. She reached out and lifted his chin with her forefinger. "You and I have grown much closer."

Trip gazed into her brown eyes. "Because of what happened or in spite of it?"

"Does it matter? We're helping each other," she said. A finger stroked his jaw.

"Maybe we were s'posed to," Trip said softly. He studied her face. 

"Destiny, Commander?"

He smiled. "Something like that."


	10. Parallel

"Got any plans tonight, Sub-Commander?" asked Trip Tucker. He had sidled up next to her and asked the question in a conspiratorial fashion. 

Sub-Commander T'Pol raised an eyebrow but did not look at him. She kept her eyes on the monitor in front of her. "Perhaps, what did you have in mind?" she said, rather coyly in his opinion.

Trip dipped his head and hid a smile. He nodded and pretended to look at the readouts before him. "I've got a special presentation in my quarters, if you're interested."

With this, T'Pol did look at him. Her other eyebrow joined the first one in the center of her forehead.

"If that look means what I think it means, it's not what you think." 

T'Pol merely cocked her head to the side.

"Movie night," Trip clarified with an exasperated sigh. 

The Vulcan turned back to her monitor. "It isn't Tuesday."

Trip's eyes lit up. "Bonus movie night! That's why it's called a 'special presentation.' Besides, I've chosen one of my favorite guilty pleasure films," Trip replied. He cast a sidelong glance at T'Pol. "Movie starts at 2030 tonight...if you'd like to grace me with your presence."

"We'll see..." was all the commitment she gave.

* * *

Trip set up a makeshift couch using his bunk and hooked up his monitor for easy viewing. He pulled up his comfy green chair, in case T'Pol didn't want to sit next to him. Assuming T'Pol even showed up. It was 2025 and no sign of her. 

The clocked ticked quietly and Trip found himself pacing across his floor. He silently cursed himself. Maybe she wasn't going to show. Maybe he had overestimated their relationship. Maybe a 'special presentation' was out of line. Maybe, Trip thought with a wave of horror, T'Pol didn't like these movie nights he kept making her endure.

The chime on his door induced a sigh of relief. Trip never should have doubted her. Whether she showed up for the movie or for the company, he wasn't sure, but he was happy nonetheless. He was smiling when he called out for her to enter and it broadened when she strode into his quarters.

"Evenin'," said Trip, almost shyly.

"Good evening," T'Pol responded in kind. Her eyes darted about the room and settled back on his. An eyebrow went up.

Tearing his eyes away from her, Trip gestured grandly to his carefully thought out seating arrangements. "I made up the bed into a couch...or you can have the chair if you want. It's a long movie."

T'Pol studied her choices for a moment. "Where will you sit?" she asked.

"Wherever." Lifting his shoulder in a casual shrug, Trip replied softly, "Next to you, I hope."

Trip was almost giddy when T'Pol acquiesced to his suggestion of sitting side by side. They sat on the bed with their backs propped up against the wall, feet stretched out before them. Trip was careful not to invade her personal space initially, but as the movie wore on, he became more and more engrossed in the film. He barely noticed that they'd shifted closer together. 

By the halfway point, Trip had hunkered down and curled up next to T'Pol. His head rested in her lap. She said nothing but had shifted slightly to make it more comfortable for both of them. It was such a tragic tale and the Chief Engineer was riveted, as he always was when he watched this movie. He was vaguely aware of a hand absently rubbing across his back. By the time Jack Dawson sank to the bottom of the North Atlantic, Trip finally felt the hand running soothingly through his hair. He was grateful for it. He was fighting back the tears that always snuck up on him at this part. 

As his head lay in T'Pol's lap, Trip realized how much Rose reminded him of T'Pol. His fingers drew absent designs on her leg as the elderly Rose passed away quietly in her sleep. He sat up and stretched and turned his attention to T'Pol. She appeared lost in thought. Trip nudged her with his shoulder.

"What'd you think?" he asked softly. 

She turned her brown eyes on him. "Compelling," she said simply. "And quite tragic."

"Yeah. I used to like it for the special effects but after seeing it a number of times, I was struck by how touching the story was." Trip had dropped his inhibitions around T'Pol long ago and pretty much felt as if he could speak freely. "Rose reminds me of you, you know," said Trip. He leaned towards her.

"How so?" An eyebrow rose.

Trip sucked on his bottom lip for a moment before responding. 

"Well," he said after a few seconds, "she's strong and smart and compassionate. She's also stubborn, witty and gracious." 

He leaned in closer so his mouth was a hair's breadth from her ear. "She's beautiful but doesn't know it, commanding yet soft-spoken."

Trip's mouth was so close to her earlobe that he practically nibbled at it when he spoke. His fingertips caressed her jaw. "Did I mention drop-dead gorgeous?"

"I believe the allusion was made."

He moved closer, an arm slipping around her waist. "And then there's the whole betrothal-gone-bad thing."

T'Pol nodded and leaned her head against Trip's. "I noticed that as well. She willingly broke her engagement, influenced by another man. 

"Exactly," replied Trip, slowly inching even closer. 

"She knew what she wanted and gave up her life as she knew it to fulfill her independence," T'Pol continued. "She found someone to share these new feelings with even at the behest of everyone around her."

Trip turned his head towards her. "Sounds familiar, huh?"

She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Very. However, I don't plan on losing you."

He smiled and pulled her close. "Me neither, darlin'."


End file.
